crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Blazblue Cross Tag Battle
Ragna-Known on the streets as the Grim Reaper and an SS-class traitor, the one in possession of the most powerful grimoire with the highest-ever bounty in history on his head. Jin-A swordsman hailed as the "Hero of Ikaruga." Calm and collected, he doesn't involve himself in others' affairs, yet still excels as a leader. Noel-A girl with a battle prowess and magical ability that towers above the rest. She pretends to be collected, but is actually quite lonely. Rachel-Cultured, knowledgeable, and calm, yet haughty, domineering, and self-centered. She almost never takes action on her own, and is almost always attended by her companions Nago and Gii. Tager-By the scientist Kokonoe's hand he was revived as a cyborg. Those around him call him the Red Devil due to his appearance and fear him, but he is actually kind and honest. Possessing heavy attacks and command throws, he is a power character. His movements are sluggish, but magnetism allows him to bring his opponent to him and attack. Settle it, Genesic Emerald Tager Buster![ Hakumen-One of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast. He takes interest in nothing but his enemies, and spends all of his time thinking about how to defeat his enemies. He can stop his opponents' attacks and counterattack with striking techniques, and disable projectiles by slashing at them. Furthermore, each slash of his weapon, the Interfectum Malus: Ookami, possesses overwhelming destructive power! Nu-A young girl born from a giant apparatus known as the Cauldron. She makes decisions in a mechanical manner, yet sometimes shows moments of intense emotion. Quick yet long-range projectiles can be called out with one button by this shooting character. Take control of the screen, and overwhelm the opponent without letting them get close! Hazama-A captain of the NOL's Intelligence Department. Normally wearing a meek expression while floating around aimlessly, he leaves no openings to be caught. By throwing out chains he can make confined movements around the screen, and is a tricky character. Once he gets in close, chain Serpent's Infernal Rapture into a combo to settle it![ Makoto-A young girl and a squirrel beastkin. Bright and cheerful, she is regularly a positive personality. She's not shy and can be kind to anyone, but there are also times when she acts purely based on instinct. An infighter who uses fists and tonfa to fight. With Asteroid Vision, bewitch the opponent and settle the fight up close! Platinum-The rash and headstrong girl "Luna," the mild and relaxed boy "Sena." Since two souls coexist in one body, normally two personalities will manifest. The Distortion Skill Miracle Jeanne, when activated, will for a period of time greatly strengthen skills that use Arma Reboare: Muchorin! Izayoi-Having severed the spell that bound her to the Imperator's will while awakening the "Zero Type Izayoi," this is Tsubaki Yayoi's truest form. Following her own justice, she convicts all manner of sins. With intimidation provided by the projectile Sonic Saber and midair movement provided by Mirage Thruster, take control of the pace of the match. When the time comes for close-quarters combat, fluster the opponent with Overdash! Azrael-Owner of a strength that deviates from common sense, and a natural-born fighter. Once he begins fighting, he becomes uncontrollable and will destroy both enemies and friends. Only fighting with his own body, the Mad Dog. His mid and low attacks, when timed carefully, will increase his might! Teach the opponent fear with his high damage combos! Celica-Celica is a kind young woman brimming with positivity and the ability to get lost at the drop of a hat. It often takes her several hours to reach a destination a few hundred meters away. She also naturally suppresses "Seithr" and holds the "Power of Order" within herself. Nine-Once one of the Six Heroes, known as the Fire Empress. Possessing an incredible intellect as well as immense magical power, she is created both the Nox Nyctores and Ars Magus. She is an individualistic character possessing all kinds of magic. When attacks hit the opponent, the Element Gauge accumulates, unlocking even stronger magic. Naoto Kurogane-A foreigner from another world. He possesses a unique power, the "Eye of the Hunter," that allows him to see the life-force of living beings. With a strong sense of justice, he can't ignore people who are in need of help and always rushes into situations without thinking much about the consequences. Susano'o-The true form of Yuki Terumi, one of the legendary "Six Heroes" who defeated the Black Beast. As a result of being bound to the Susano'o Unit, he is driven to unleash his destructive tendencies, mercilessly laying waste to all who stand against him. Es-NA Mai-Heir to the Duodecim's Hazuki family. From a sudden incident involving a certain grimoire, his body was changed into that of a woman's. After the incident, she accepted her female self and faced the future positively. The rushing skill Himeyuri is just the beginning of several quick attacks in the mid- to close-range that she possesses. Her weapon, Gallia Sphyras: Outseal, can also be thrown as a projectile. Jubei-Once one of the Six Heroes who fought during the Dark War, he is a beastkin called the "One-Eyed Lotus." Although he is rough around the edges, he is generous and has a good sense of ethics. With his own claws and the phenomenon weapon "Mucro Somnio: Musashi," his bounding attacks are fierce. With the speed of a beastkin, slash the opponent! Yu-Persona 4's protagonist. Together with his friends he formed the Investigation Team, and ended the serial murders occurring in the town of Inaba. His Persona is Izanagi. With skills like the ranged attack Zio and the rushing attack Swift Strike that are easy to use, for everyone from beginners to experts he's an easy-to-handle, well-rounded character. Yosuke-A third-year at Yasogami High, and Yu's trusted partner. Sunny and sociable, he's often the life of the party. His Persona is Jiraiya. With quick movements, and phantasmagoric skills like Dash Spring, fight while toying with the opponent! Chie-A member of the Investigation Team, and a bright and vigerous third-year in high school. A huge fan of kung fu movies, she specializes in a self-taught style of footwork. Her Persona is Tomoe. Although her reach is short, her close-quarters rush is extraordinarily strong. Following Power Charge with Dragon Kick, end it all at once! Yukiko-The sole daughter of the traditional inn, Amagi Inn. Courteous, proper, and knowledgable, she's chased after by many male students; but on the other hand, she can be airheaded. Her Persona is Konohanasakuya. She possesses a wide variety of mid-range to far-range attacks. Using Fire Boost, the power of her fire-type skills increase! Kanji-Yu's underclassman by one year. Although a notorious delinquent and feared by many, he's actually honest and sincere. His skill in handicrafts and especially in sewing contrasts heavily with his outward appearance. His Persona is Takemikazuchi. From throws into direct attacks, he's a close-range power type character. The might of his Distortion Skill Burn To A Crisp! is absolute! Teddie-A mysterious bear suit who resides inside the TV world. It is said that the inside of the costume is empty but...? He speaks with bear puns in e-bear-y sentences. His persona is Kintoki-Douji. Naoto Shirogane-The fifth generation of the Shirogane household of detectives, a second-year hailed as the Detective Prince. She investigated along with Yu's group the case of serial murders happening in Inaba. Her Persona is Sukunahikona. In addition to shooting a pistol, she's a unique character that sets traps. Her Distortion Skills Hamaon and Mudoon place statuses that, when matured, will activate an Instant Kill effect. You can defeat your opponent in one hit! Mitsuru-Taking action in Persona 3, she was a member of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES). The heiress to the international corporation the Kirijo Group, she currently leads a special operations unit called the Shadow Operatives. Her Persona is Artemisia. Wielding a rapier as her weapon, she possesses a long reach and an intimidating presence. With the thrusting attack Coup Droit, pierce through opponent! Akihiko-Taking action in Persona 3, he was a member of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES). In his pursuit of inexhaustible power, he now travels the world in training to better himself. His Persona is Caesar. In exchange for his short reach, he's an explosively strong infighter. Cyclone Uppercut forces opponents upwards, with a strong, top-class follow-up to be proud of! Aegis-From Persona 3, a human-type weapon in possession of a heart. Currently, she belongs to the special organization Shadow Operatives. Her Persona is Athena. With various heavy firearms, she traps the opponent in powerful attacks. Using the high-speed movement provided by Orgia Boost, pummel the opponent freely! Elizabeth-Also known as the Lethal Elevator Attendant, Elizabeth is a former denizen of the mysterious "Velvet Room," a place that conforms to the perceptions of its guests and exists in the limitless void between the conscious and subconscious. Her persona is Thanatos. Labrys-The self-proclaimed student council president of Yasogami High School. Just like Aegis, she's an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon in possession of a heart. Her Persona is Ariadne. Swinging around a gigantic axe, her powerful attacks form her distinction. Attacks using her axe will raise her Axe Level, further increasing her offensive power! Adachi-The disgraced detective forever tied to the mysterious Inaba murders. Aloof and condescending as ever, his reason for showing up now is a mystery to everyone but himself. His persona is Magatsu-Izanagi. Hyde-Under Night In Birth's protagonist. A highschooler who awakened supernatural abilities. An all-rounder who can fight regardless of distance. Attacks performed with his weapon Insulator can deal damage through guards. Linne-A young girl who is part of an ancient organization known as the Night Blade. She saved Hyde who was being attacked by the Void. For a certain goal of hers, she faces the Abyss of the Hollow Night. She's a character who specializes in close-ranged combat. Commanding a swift speed, she quickly closes the distance, and with a rushing attack that cannot be blocked while crouching, Hien, finish a surprise attack! Waldstein-Said to have lived for several hundreds of years, Waldstein is a mysterious elderly man. He works together with the "Princess of the Night Blade," Linne and fights with an overwhelming, superhuman strength and a strong arm. His movements may be slow, but the reach of his attacks cannot be bested. Starting out with the command throw Drehen Durchbohren will let it be chained into a combo! Carmine-A youth who controls an extremely unique ability in exchange for his own lifeforce. The outlaw's goal is to show off his own abilities and revel in the battle itself, and for this possibly bothersome reason will attack other ability-holders. When attacking, in exchange for his health he can call out Dissolve to set up a pool of blood. Once Dissolve has been used, he becomes able to use chained attacks with explosive power! Orie-An executor belonging to the organization The Light Circle Kreis , which aims to exterminate the Void and preserve humanity's peace. She goes to the same school as Hyde and is in the same grade as him. With the EXS of Purity, Thanatos, she can execute mid-range attacks, and perform a sharp single strike with the rushing attack Divine Thrust, making her strong in well-paced, sudden attacks. Gordeau-A fighter-for-hire feared as the Ever-Victorious Mercenary. He has deep ties to Amnesia, a large organization of In-Births. With the large coverage of the skill Grim Reaper, he is abnormally strong in grounded battles! In close combat, use Assimilation to demolish the opponent's guard! Merkava-A mysterious man(?) bearing a strong resemblance to a Void. Those taking the form of Voids are but shadows of their former selves, who aimed to surpass In-Births and become Re-Births. There are many who take interest in these strange beings. With a long reach and an abundance of airborne moves, Merkava is a character who excels at mid- to long-range. For those who advance within his guard, ambush them from midair with I, Soar the Sky. Vatista-Known as the Autonomic Nerve and taking the shape of a human, an ancient biological weapon. She percieves both the Void and In-Births as enemies. Possessing a wealth of projectile skills, she's a character that excels at far-range battles. For opponents that dislike projectiles and flee by jumping into the air, intercept them with the Reversal Action Ruber Angels! Seth-A young man shrouded in mystery, known as "The Assassin" and feared by many. As though under the command of someone else, he challenges people who possess certain powers to duels, his identity and objective remains unknown. Yuzuriha-Holding a sword as tall as she is, this frightfully fearsome woman walks the streets night after night. Although her bloodline served as the Protector of the Shrine, she kept nothing but her blade and ended her duty. Depending solely on her sword, she controls a wide range of attack. Her Iai-style slashing skill Second Type: Bloom strikes the opponent in a flash before they can retaliate! Hilda-Also known as Paradox, Hilda is the feared leader of "Amnesia", the infamous organization of talented EXS users bent on claiming the power of Hollow Night as their own. Mika-Part of the Licht Kreis and an old friend of Orie. She is ranked with the Licht Kreis as the Tenth Executor and boasts an unusual strength, to the point where if it comes down to "simply" offensive power, then one can say she rivals even the Crimson Knight in ability. Although small in stature, she's a power fighter specializing in close range fights. With the hit-and-run Mika-chan Missile and the command grab Mika-chan Cannon, shake the opponent's guard! Ruby-RWBY's protagonist. She has a genius battle sense and jumped grades to enter the Huntsman Academy Beacon Academy. The weapon she wields can change forms between a large scythe and a gun and is called Crescent Rose. With her quick movement, she is a character that excels in hit-and-run tactics. Using the rapid transportation provided by the skill Gun Blast, rush about the battlefield! Weiss-A young lady of the large corporation, the Schnee Dust Company. Her weapon is a Multi Action Dust Rapier named Myrtenaster. Weiss is a character that specializes in using her reach to fight from a distance. The rushing attack Glyph Dash Strike sets a magic circle and allows her to perform a variety of derivative skills. Blake-Wearing a large ribbon on her head, Blake is an impressive young lady with many mysteries. Her weapon can change itself between a sword, shortsword, and chain-and-sickle, and is called Gambol Shroud. She has attacks that can cover both close range and far range. Beginning with Fire Clone, she can create many kinds of selves to bewitch the opponent. Yang-Yang is a bright young girl with good senses of rhythm and caretaking. Her weapon is a glove that contains firearms inside, the Ember Celica. She is the older sister of Ruby by a different mother. She excels at close-range melee combat. While withstanding the opponents attacks, she pulls in close. When her physical strength fades, her Semblance awakens, greatly increasing her combat ability! Neo-A girl shrouded in mystery. The combination of her Semblance illusions and acrobatic moves make her a formidable combatant. She wields an umbrella that conceals a hidden blade within. Heart-Shockingly innocent and overflowing with energy, Heart believes that there is no such thing as a truly bad person. In the name of love and justice, she meddles in other people's business once again. Yumi-A third-year student of the Gessen Girls' Academy. She is the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi "Kurokage" and is the leader of the Gessen elites. Striking with her fans and calling forth shards of ice, her fighting style ressembles the dance move of the traditional Japanese dance. Akatsuki-A high-class technical officer of the Imperial army. He was believed to have died in the Arctic Ocean at the end of the war while transporting a new military unit from an allied country. He returns alive and unchanged in appearance, wielding superhuamn abilities. Blitztank-An electric tank powered by the Blitz engine. After the great war, the military research organization, "Gesellschaft," created the Blitztank, but the project was cancelled before it could be mass-produced. Category:Blog posts